


What happens now?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't ask any more.
Relationships: Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore
Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140992





	What happens now?

Our story starts in Mundungus Fletcher's house shortly after the Battle of the Seven Potters. His boyfriend Sturgis Podmore is visiting.

Sturgis told him, "As expected, the Order won't let you anywhere near that undercover op now."

Mundungus asked, "Are you still on it?"

Sturgis muttered, "No, they didn't want anyone associated with you on the op after what happened."

Mundungus frowned. "So, what happens now then?"

Sturgis admitted, "I don't know, Dung, but whatever happens we have each other."


End file.
